


Love the Winter

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sweetness, Wintertime, casual couple things, walks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald never cared all that much for the ice and the snow, but now looking at the snow coated streets of Gotham then looking at the man by his side who thrived in the cold, he felt a deep sense of love for all of it.





	Love the Winter

Gotham was just a naturally very cold place, almost always dismal in its weather. If it wasn’t raining then the wind was blowing harshly, if that wasn’t the case then it was snow or hail. Though this night the city was cold, something akin to a frozen tundra, just for a night. 

Oswald wasn’t all that fond of the cold, but he grew up in it, and in recent months he had come to quite enjoy it and see the beauty in it. He found something peaceful in the way that the moonlight caused the inches of snow to shine and glitter, there were hardly any people leaving their homes. He preferred it like this.

As the two of them strolled casually through the streets he felt as if they were the last two people on Earth. Oswald turned his head to look at Victor, he gave the taller man a fond smile and received one in return. 

“Do you think I’ll get in any trouble for making all of this?” He asked gesturing with the arm that was not around Oswald’s waist to the snow coated wasteland he had made of their city.

Oswald looked around at it, he saw no harm done. Nobody as far as he knew was dead, if anything they should see how brilliant it is that Mr. Fries could make a machine to turn the city into a 24-hour winter wonderland. Some days it felt as if he were the only one who truly appreciated the talents of the genius walking by his side.

He moved closer to Victor, it was by instinct that he sought warmth from the cold, but there was no physical warmth to be found.

“You won’t, I’ll be sure of that. Besides I think you made the place look quite beautiful and it gives us a chance to just be out, you without your suit and all that.” 

Normalcy, a twisted little form of it. With the dreadful cold overtaking the city Victor could just walk around wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. If it weren’t for his blue tinted skin, chemical blue eyes, and white hair he would look quite normal and casual. Oswald found him to look quite attractive, but he about always found him to look attractive. 

He pulled away from him and took Victor by the hands leading him away from the street and towards a closed flower shop. He backed up until his back bumped against the brick wall, he placed Victor’s hands on his hips and smiled up at him.

“This does feel….Nice” Victor admitted, he leaned his forehead against Oswald’s.

A small awkward smile played upon the older man’s full lips, Oswald placed a gloved hand against his cheek stroking his fingers against his skin.

“It’s a shame we can’t do this all the time.”

Victor moved closer to him until they were pressed together, Oswald could just feel the coldness his body gave off through the layers of fur and cloth that were supposed to keep him from the cold. It was strange how he knew he should want to seek warmth and escape the icy feeling he got from Victor’s skin, but instead he wished to break into the flower shop so they could have absolute privacy, and so that he could feel more of his lover’s cold touch on his body.

“I can’t freeze the city every day, might end up getting in trouble then.”

“Did I ever mention that I’m very rich and a club owner? There’s no trouble I can’t buy you out of.” Oswald replied smirking up at him.

Victor laughed and shook his head, he pressed his lips against the bridge of his nose making him shiver.

“Okay now you’re starting to sound like a snobby trust fund kid.”

“That’s quite rude you know, fine I won’t bail you out next time you get arrested.” Oswald faux pouted turning his head to the side to face away from his partner.

Victor placed a hand against his cheek pushing his head until Oswald was facing him again, he leaned in kissing him deeply completely catching his lover off guard. Within no time his fingers were buried in Victor’s hair loving the softness of it, the way it felt sliding between his fingers. He groaned into the kiss when he felt a hand move to his ass giving a firm squeeze. 

“Did I ever mention just how damn much I love you, even though you are a spoiled brat with a horrible temper?” Victor whispered against his lips.

Oswald felt himself blushing, his lips were trembling and cold from their kiss, and all he could think about was getting more.

“I don’t think you tell me that enough.” 

Victor kissed him again, he held Oswald so firmly against himself as if he was scared some force of man or nature might come and try to break them away from each other. 

“I’ll be sure to tell you I love you when I take you back home tonight, I’ll even whisper it against your skin.”

“Victor….” He breathed out as he stared up into his brilliantly blue eyes.

God, they shone brighter than the street lamps and the moon combined. Oswald’s fingers stroked along his jawline then down along his neck. He knew this feeling so well, the feeling of his heart pounding against his chest and that light-headed sensation, needing to feel somebody so desperately that he could cry from that urge of just pure need. 

“I like how you say my name, we should start heading back home. I want to show you how much I love you.”

He felt a coldness when Victor stepped away from him, but that was cured when he took hold of his hand lacing their fingers together. Oswald used to loathe watching it snow, having to be careful how he walked so he didn’t fall on the icy streets. He hated how the cold always caused his already blotchy skin just look even worse, but now walking hand in hand with a beautiful man made of cold he found such a warmth and comfort in all of it. He felt a complete and total love for winter.


End file.
